Guardian Angel
by mangaka-sensi
Summary: Once it was said that everyone here on Earth, Pure Hearted or Corrupted, has a Guardian Angel. This Angel protects them from all; they protect that person and all that he or she lives for until the day when that person dies...
1. The Guardian

**Guardian Angel**

It is said… that everyone, pure hearted or corrupted, has a Guardian Angel. This Angel protects them from all the cruelties the world has to give and in exchange nothing. They protect them, and all that they love… until the day that person is fated to die. …but even God makes mistakes….

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**~~ The Guardian ~~**

* * *

I knew that when I started my guardian studies that I will need to protect a noble clan when I finished this boring-ass academy. I knew I had to, it was what I was raised and trained to do. The training that I went through was shit it's true, but the fact that it made me stronger in every sense of the word, was worth it. The studies were okay too I guess, but I don't know why I need to know calculus and all that other shit normal kids my age would be doing in school, it's not going to help me. As a guardian we all needed to go through the oath hour where I declare myself to the noble family I protect. For me, in my special case, I'm going to be a personal guardian to one of the eldest children of the noble family. The whole family gets elder guardians twice my age and experience.

Noble's have to be guarded for protection of course, but the balance of power in the world must be equal. The three great houses of the world are the Lycans, Vamper'as and the Mortali. One death in any of the houses could be catastrophic. Well, that's what us guardians are taught to believe. The real truth has never been told. It's unspoken and unheard. I guess it doesn't matter. What matter's is the lives that are under our watch. That is what I believe, with every breath I take and with every drop of blood I have.

I am a guardian in Twilight Class. That means I'm a junior if I was in a normal school. The academy I go to is Rozaic Dimitric Academy named after the founders Rosa Hathaway and Dimitri…uh...something. But it's not like I care, they've been dead for years now. Both lived to a very peaceful death, in each other's arms. Weird, cheesy, and something straight out of a shojo manga. At the end of our academic days we are assigned which house we protect. Which also means that we will be sent off to different countries. The Acadamy is in the middle of no where, somewhere in North America. I'm still trying to decide where, but so far, I'm blank.

The Lycan's live somewhere in Europe. They always change the noble house very frequently as is tradition and procedure. The nobles had a very good year last year and needed tons of guardians. I'm kinda hoping I'll be there. I wouldn't mind fighting along side a Lycan. Especially if it's a girl. They are tough fighters.

The Mortali are actually a mixture of two substances. Magic and dirt. That's right you got it. The Mortali are the technically immortal humans of the world. They are somewhere on this very continent but I'm also sure that the nobles are somewhere in Africa. Of course they would stick out like a sore thumb unless the rumors were true.

The Vamper'as are the real immortals of this tri-some. They're in Asia. The whole place is they're territory, to some extent. They are strong, elegant, and beautiful, strong…did I mention they were strong? If they are the physical form of everything I hoped to be when it came to strength. They are always calm and I heard that the son of the King, the head honcho, the big kahuna, was able to stop a territory fight between they're own kind and believe me that's not common. Vamper'as were very quick to temper and very hard to calm down. I want to be that wise, calm and strong, even in battle. Like the Lycan's, or possibly more than the Lycan's, I want to be paired with this one too.

All the guardians are assigned a weapon when they graduate. I'm one of the only novices allowed to have a private weapon because of my so called 'steely' past. I have a gun which I call Bloody Rose. I know, another cheesy name, but hey, it works for me. I'm hoping that with this gun I will kill all that stand between me and my goal to protect the family I am assigned to now and forever. Not that far away are the nobles. Those are the people I'm going to be assigned to one day and they are the ones that come during a novice, like me, Twilight Class and or Dawn Class, meaning senior. That's when they look for guardians and very soon that day will come. I'm sure of it! But the fact that it is still about one month away is still getting me down a bit, but nobles are still allowed to glance our way if they see anything they like.

We guardians protect the nobles from a ever growing hunger for power. Death-walkers and Magic-swallowers are even more alive than ever. Vampires, the awful things the real humans call, are the real danger. They feed off of the blood of the nobles. They're power and magic flow through they're blood and the blood the vampires suck up, they retain that power and magic until they blood dries up in their hollow bodies. I should know, the tattoo on the side of my neck is my evidence of that self knowledge. Waking up this morning and finding myself rubbing it as it slowly burns at me even though it really isn't. It only does that when real danger is near. I honestly doubt that.

The real thing here that is bothering me is the rumor that the very same prince I was talking about has his eyes locked on me. Everyone says that my fate has already been sealed. I loved hearing that rumor. Even if I just say that it's nice to know that and other pleasantries to keep them thinking I don't care, I really, really do. The fact that someone has already picked me makes me ecstatic and excited. Of course, a rumor is a rumor and there is always that window of truth. It's best to leave that day to whoever deals with destiny. The other sad fact is that he is ready to graduate. This year is his last year and this is going to be my, as I already said before, Twilight Class.

But then my heart jumped out of my throat. I met him in the court yard in front of the guardian dormitories just the other day. It seemed like he was coming to see me…the way he walked was a god in the flesh. (After this encounter I had to repeatedly tell me that I wasn't gay) The god I met?

_"Hello. You are Kiryuu Zero Guindal correct?"_

His name is...

_The boy bowed deeply, or as deeply as someone has ever did for me that is. His deep chocolate brown hair moving gracefully in the movement. "My name is Kuran Kaname Vampir'a." He smiled a smile that made my heart melt and my legs mush. His dark brown eyes showed a glint of amusement as he saw my redden cheeks. "I want you to be my guardian and I will wait for another year if that is what it takes."_

Kuran Kaname Vampir'a. The prince of the Vamper'as. And my new charge...Kami help me.


	2. Blood Take Part 1

I'd like to thank all the people that reviewed the last chapter *bows* i never thought it was actually this good ^_^ on to chapter two! I hope I didn't disappoint! ^_^ (i don't think i spelled that right.)

**Chapter 2 **

**~~ Blood Take part 1~~ **

_'How could someone like him want me?! Am I really that good?! I couldn't be that good for a prince! I mean, a normal nobel sure I'm fine with that! But a prince?!...-sigh- his eyes, they made me feel so..'_

"Kiryuu!! Are you paying attention?!" Zero snapped out of his fitfull dreams to a frusturated teacher. He blanked.  
_  
_"Uh, yes sensei." Calculus-sensei pointed to the board showing off a jumble of letters and very small letters plus some normal looking numbers...with more letters. "Then solve this."

_'Shit.'_ Zero didn't know what to do! He wasn't stupid, but he completely blacked out the pass thirty minutes. He didn't know what the hell they were supposed to do. He decided to wing it. After five minutes he finally got it right. It was basically distributing and division, lots of division. But the answer came out to r=agrv2. _'Hell, I haven't done something like that in forever.'_ Teacher seemed pleased even though it took Zero a long time.

"Well, at least someone knows how to do it. The homework tonight will be.." Zero whined on the inside. _'WTF SENSEI! I HAVE TRAINING TONIGHT!! Goddamnit'._ The bell rang and they all quickly ran out of there, scared sensei would assign more homework. As he walked up the stair case to his other class his heart skipped. He looked outside just to see a person step away from a far away curtain. The evidence swayed from the quick movement. It was coming from the Psychology room from the Noble wing of the acadamy. He couldn't investigate any further because of the key-card, password, virus protected, encrypted door that was always locked as it was time for class. Zero gritted his teeth as he walked up the rest of the way further toward the class and got into his seat just in time before the bell rang. _'What was that and why did it make me get all excited like yesterday...'_ His eyes widened in relization but kept the shock down as he took out his materials. As the teacher, who didn't honestly care what happened in class as long as everyone was quiet and seemed to listen, came in and started teaching history; the shock sank into his heart and made it pound like mad.

It had to be him. The god from yesterday, Kuran Kaname Vampir'a. He clutched the clothes in the area of his heart and tried to calm his breathing. He felt like a girl with a school crush, a girl who just got asked out by her school crush. Whatever was in that catigory he was feeling it. He looked out the window again at the darkning sky. It was soon time to go back to the dorms. Maybe if he planned it just right he'll see him, or not. He shook his head roughly. _'God! Stop thinking like a stalker!'_ But he couldn't, from the rest of that class period to the walk down the pathway back to the dorms, he was thinking of the soft brown hair and the deep chocolate eyes. Half-way he heard squeals from the girl guardians. His heart beat quickened as he walked as fast as he could to see what was going on. They had made a pathway of their own, many fan girls on each side screaming out the names of their favorite nobles. Some guys out there for the women nobles. Zero was a good head taller than most of the girls so he could see clearly what was happening, and to see if he could see Vampir'a-kun.

_'VAMPIR'A-KUN?! WHAT THE...oh dear..'_ Zero's liliac eyes zoned in at the sight of the walking god. He was wearing his uniform, a bit more luxiorious than Zeros', and his hair wasn't as messy. His eyes didn't have the same softness it had yesterday and it seemed to Zero, he was very annoyed. Guilt and anger suddenly jolted through his heart. Like he should be out there next to his would-be charge defending him from the insanty that is the fangirl. His anger was fully unleashed when a girl broke through and touched Kaname on the arm. It was a gentle pat just meant to get his attention, but did Vampir'a-sama ask for that?! NO! She shouldn't be touching him! Before Zero truly realized what he was doing, his legs and arms carried him from behind the living wall, as a by-stander; to now a barricade between the girl and Kuran Kaname. He glared down at her, his practiced stare that sent chills through anyone that saw it. Plus with the added aura, made her knees bang together and tears to form.

"You don't touch him unless you are granted too, and to my knowledge you weren't, get back in line and stay there." That one simple order made her jump back between two girls and she stayed there like a statue. The aura made a double affect on the other girls causing them to all becoming silent and they just stared in awe. One of the nobles laughed outloud and patted Kaname's shoulder.

"You picked a good one that's for sure! HA! Look at them! Finally, I won't have a headache when I get to biology." Kaname smiled at him with a noble's composure.

"Thank you." As they started walking again Kaname turned back to Zero to find him following. He almost wanted to jump as he was right behind him. The killing aura, that was suffocating the girls, was creating a warm blanket of protection for Kaname. He stopped right at the gate entrance and turned around. Zero seemed to have suspected this as he too also stopped.

Zero beamed on the inside, he did his first duty and it was successful. He couldn't believe how easy it was. He looked back up at his god-like prince and bowed his head. "I'm sorry if I disrupted your usual walk. It just seemed that you were getting annoyed by the girls and even more so as she touched you." He swallowed a sigh as the soft chocolate browns reappeared.

"Do not be sorry. I feel much more refreshed now. You are a very good guardian." He took a step forward and leaned in to Zero's ear, his lips barly touching it but the cold air on his shell still made Zero shiver. "I picked well." He bit the lobe and came up smirking. "If you wanna keep this up, be here at eleven. That's when I get out." Without further instructions he left in a flash leaving Zero beat red.

He didn't need anything more, his prince, his charge gave him an order and damn it he was going to do it. He turned around and walked away, the girls already left seeing as the fun was over. (So they didn't see the little nibble lol) Zero ran back to his room and straightened up his uniform and checked himself. He had to look presentable to Vampir'a Kuran. _'Fuck training! This is so much more important! I'll just make up an excuse tomorrow.'_ He did his homework with new found gusto and then impatiently waited until the clock struck 10:55. He then moved quickly. Down the flight of steps out into the cold night air and at the stone gates. He then waited patiently until he heard the creak of the gates. The nobles then flooded out and the sight to behold shocked him. They all acted like normal teenagers. Free from the politics and evil of the world. Many were yelling up about parties in someone's dorm or a full morning's sleep before any homework. After the stampede disappated there were only him, and the man coming out of the school.

He took a deep breath and came out of his spot looking straight ahead toward Kuran. The said boy peered at his watch and nodded. "You're hear early by twenty-five seconds." Zero's breath caught in his throat as he passed then remembered to breathe again as he followed. "You will see me to the dorms then you can leave." Zero nodded and walked on trying not to bounce with joy. True there wasn't anything in the school grounds for him to protect Kuran from, but it was still the same. Soon they were at the nobles dormitories, a slightly grander building than the guardians in training. As they approached the tree lining Kuran did a small turn and grabbed Zero's arm causing him to collide with the tree. Some leaves fell from a branch, one falling into Zero's hair. Kuran looked at him indifferently as he looked down. Zero controlled his excitement, but he didn't really know what Kuran was going to do.

"You do know, that as a Vampir'a I need blood as well as normal food to keep my magic connection flowing correct?" Zero nodded, this was common knowledge. They're way of taking blood is very different than the vampires. It was a very..uh..intimate..uh, it's very intimate. Yeah, intimate. Not barbaric. Kuran's eyes started to glow a bit red as he leaned forward. "The reason I chose you as a guardian was not just because I heard you were at the best at what you do, which is certainly true. But also because you taste delicious." He leaned in more and sniffed him, rubbing his nose from Zero's temple to his jaw. He got goosebumps and he felt blood rushing downward soon giving him a tight feeling in his pants.

_'I AM DEFINITLY GAY!'  
_  
Kuran sighed contently and licked the same cheek. The hypersensitive skin making contact with the wet appendage caused Zero to shiver from delight. Kuran smirked at this. "But what you don't know, is that I want blood now. Guess who I'm getting it from." Zero then started to panic as Kuran smelled the untattooed side of his neck. This was only supposed to happen after the guardian is chosen! This was getting to far out of hand for one day.

"Um, sir?"

"Call me Kaname." He licked the clean side and nibbled at the soft curve. Zero had trouble seeing straight or better yet, keeping a clear head.

"Kaname..Stop, this should only happen when....ahh!" Kaname was grinding into him.

"Why not? You are going to be guardian anyway. It's going to be okay right?" Zero moaned softly as Kaname grinded himself against his hardness. "I'll take that as a yes. Now, be quiet. I'm hungry."

Kuran bit softly into his neck. Zero's eyes widened from the pain that came. Nightmares of his past flashing through his eyes when suddenly he felt light-headed and felt more aroused than ever. The pain disappeared and in it's place was a wave of pleasure that knocked him back against the tree. It was enough, more then enough, to make him moan.

Kaname, sucking and licking at his neck, smirked at the sound and grinded harder against him. Zero's eyes clouded with lust and longing as he gripped Kaname closer to him. Zero's bucking and moaning wasn't making things any easier for Kaname. He stopped and licked over the wound, knowing that it will heal in a hour. The face Zero had on made Kaname drool on the inside. His breathe hitched as he saw Zero, sweaty, panting and eyes clouded over in lust. Kaname couldn't believe that it had this much affect on the guardian.

As Zero, heavy lidded and lusty, looked back up at him, his mouth started to form words. Through whispering Kaname knew what he was saying, but he couldn't do it. He would, he wouldn't mind that but Zero would regret it, and he already went too far. "Thank you very much Zero Gunidal. I will see you tomorrow." As he turned to walk away Zero shot out his hand and grabbed Kaname's. Kaname, caught off guard turned around to find him crawling toward him. "Wait..please...mo..more..my prince.."

Zero lost conciousness landing heavily to the ground. Kaname stared at the unconcious form a bit when he then looked at his hand. Zero didn't let go. Even in this state, he didn't let go. Kaname's heart melted. Who knew a little thing like that could be the most passionate thing that anyone has ever done for him. Kaname kneeled down and picked him up bridal style. In a few steps and dashes Kaname got Zero to his bedroom with no one in the Guardian dormitories acknowledging them.

Kuran had to hold tight to Zero as his scent slammed into his senses making him stumble and moan. _'Ahh, should have known this was going to happen..ahh.'_ He walked, weakly toward Zero's bed. The bed didn't help anything, black silk with red design. 'Silk..of all the things it had to be goddamn silk. That should feel good on my skin..him on top moaning and rocking...oh jesus just get him into bed and leave!!' He put him down, a bit too roughly, and Zero came up from his mini-coma. _'Crap..'_

"Kaname??" He weakly tried to get toward the vampir'a, who was already at the now opened window preparing to jump out. The moonlight shown softly on his features giving him a angelic look. "Beautiful..." A soft smile played on his features as he fell back to a peaceful sleep. The Vampir'a didn't know how to make of this. This is twice the guardian touched his heart, like an angel. He walked back over softly and carressed the guardian's cheek. He brushed away his hair and kissed his forehead softly.

"Goodnight, my guardian angel."

Soon the silver-haired guardian was left alone, a soft wind blew through the window.

* * *

**Authors corner**

**Disclamier: I don't own nutin lol **

**see you all in chap 3!! hope i didn't disappoint again..like i said before.**

**^_^ Have a nice day! ^_^**

* * *


	3. Dreams or Nightmares

**Hi! Major fluffyness in this chapter....lots of uh...drama...i believe....oh! and a reviewer brought this to my attention. I forgot to mention this fully and that reviewer seemed to only notice this. This is like..a so called parody of Vampire Academy. The only thing I got out of that are those two really cool names in the first chapter, the guardian and noble, .. but i don't own that novel either way. Mi don't own nutin besides this story. lol okay! let's go! Sorry this took so long! ^_^;**

****__****

**Chapter 3**

**~Blood Take part 2 ~**

**~Dreams or Nightmares; Foreshadowing or Unchangable; The Unreadable or Lost~**

_A single leaf drifted through the still open window of the guardians room. It flitted through on a cool morning breeze and landed lazily on the said man's head. Zero shifted comfortably as he dreamed about his god-like prince. But he soon grimanced it was turning sour. _

_Zero found himself naked on a black satin bed. The covers felt cool on his skin. He doesn't remember how he got there, the only thing he did know that he was naked, he was on a bed in someone's room and that someone is Kaname. He hears the door open and looks over to find a bare chested Kaname looking at him with a smug smile. "My guardian...beautiful." Zero blushed as he watched him walk over and crawl onto the bed. Zero backed up coming to a halt to the head board. The prince had a dark hungry look in his eyes and grabbed Zero's ankle pulling him until he was directly under the said man. The silver-haired guardian's eyes widened in panic as Kaname licked his neck and down to the navel and back up teasing his nipples on the way. _

_Zero's groin flared to life as the said man bit into his neck and drank vigorusly. Moaning Zero turned his head to the side for Kaname to have more room. The said man grounded his clothed erection against Zero's making him moan in turn and drink even more. "P-please..." _

_Kaname's eyes glinted with mischeviousness. "Please what?" He lowed himself from his neck directly toward the sticking up erection. "Please this?" He engulfed the hot erection into his mouth causing Zero to buck. _

_"YES!!!" _

"NO!!!" Zero jumped up and breathed heavily. "No, no not again...not again...oh god.." He curled up in a ball. Why did he have to have that dream after that horrible...beautiful..

"No! It wasn't beautiful!! He drank my blood!!!" He sighed defeatedly. He knew that it aroused him even more if he kept on thinking back to last night. It made him jump in his skin, it made him drool at the thought of feeling that sensation again. 'I'm wrong to think I should get that again anytime soon! Yes that's right. I'm following the book and I'm not going to let him bite me....why is my window open?' He stepped toward and inhaled the gorgous morning air. 'Never thought I would be so happy as to be alive in the morning! Now for scho-' A shadow that appeared in front of him and materialized into the form of his god. Staring impassively with a hunter's demenor, he watched Zero with dark and hazy eyes. Zero gulped to that and tried to break the silence that was baring down on him like a knife but failed at his attempt as he kept getting his mind lost in those dark lavender eyes. 'God, He'll go to hell if he ever dies. With eyes and a body like that...so sinful....has to be a crime..I'll look it up...'

But it was true with the body. Kaname was wearing a thin black dress shirt that did nothing but lightly cover him. The light that was filtering in from behind him passed through the fabric to show a lean muscular upper torso. Zero imagined that lean body under his lips and that perfect flesh under his aching teeth.....Wait! No! That's to be a secret! The chairman would filp if that..

"You look beautiful in this light. It gives you angelic features." Zero couldn't breath, move, or be aware of anything else as all his senses zoned in on the god that was gracefully moving towards him.

"Um..shouldn't you be in bed? I mean there is still light out." Kaname didn't stop as he soon cornered the ex-human back on the bed.

"You're right I should be. But I couldn't sleep." The window the suddenly closed and the curtains flew together creating darkness. Two candles then flared to life near the bed creating a dusky glow on the two and the bed. The black satin blankets shining dully but invitingly from behind Zero. As he looked at the "magic" was infolding the vampir'a had already closed the gap between them. The gap was now as big as a strand of hair.

"How..mmff!" His mouth was then attacked by Kaname's as he gently pushed the guardian down to the bed. Zero's heart fluttered and paniced as his body responded excitedly to the fleeting and hot touches the older man was giving to him. Tyring not to give in to the passion and ecstasy flooding through him he pushed on the stronger vampire, also trying to get his mouth off of his. It wasn't working. Kaname grinded his clothed erection against Zero's hardening one which made him moan, opening his mouth slightly. The vampir'a smiled inwardly as he shoved his tongue into his guardian's mouth. Zero, not liking the forgeing thing in his mouth tried to push it out but only succeded in making the vampir'a get aroused even more. He moaned and let go of his mouth, both of them breathless.

"You even taste beautiful." He leaned down and brushed the decorated ear, blowing warm air on it then biting the overly sensitive lobe. "I bet you are wondering why I'm here."

Zero nodded then shook his head. He didn't know how to answer that question fully being as weak as he was. Kaname smirked with a little Cha'grin.

"I'm here to finish what I started last night."

Zero's eyes widened in panic.

_"Ahh, what are you doing here? I thought you had a noble meeting to go to." A sultry woman with long flowing blonde hair smiled at him. Her reddish lilac eyes dilated. _

_"Oh, my pet. I'm here to finish what I started before I was rudely interrupted last night."_

Zero shook his head trying to push himself away. "No, please, no more..god no more." Kaname put on a mock of saddness on his face but his lust could not be covered up.

"But, my darling little angel. I'm hungry and I only want to eat you. Please?" With a pleading look he pushed silver hair into the bed behind him and spread him out. The resistance in Zero's eyes though remainded the same. "Oh? I guess I'm just going to coax it out of you eh? That won't be too hard." Instead of waiting for the air lingering statement of "You can't stop me." to sink in he moaned when the attack on Zero's body had begun. It really only was suckling on his neck, not drawing any blood, then sliding down leaving a wet trail to his left nipple. The shirt he had on already was abandoned on the ground as his lilac eyes were shocked opened. As he opened his mouth he was assulted by Kaname's tongue and hands. The tongue kept his mouth in check while the hands gave him sensations he had never felt on his body before. He closed eyes and gave in when panic rose from his stomach as he noticed that the wondering hands were closing in on his groin area. Tryin to push him off, the already weak guardian struggled fruitlessly until he finally had managed to get the upper hand on the Vampir'a and shoved him off of him.

**"GET OUT!"**

As he turned away from a hurt Kaname he gasped in surprise as a small boy stood in front of him. He wore kakhi shorts and a red button up t-shirt with black socks that came to his knees and leather black shoes. This boy personified the look of a young rich spoiled brat. Zero panicked a bit as the kid stared at him with a curious look, finger on his mouth as if contemplating on something.

"Hey kid, uh, what are you doing in here?"

"Sir have you forgotten??" This confused him. Forgot what?

"Uh.."

"You have haven't you? You forgot that day."

"Forgot what day?"

"It will come back in time. Do not worry." The kid smiled a big goofy grin and dashed off and out of the room throught he open dorm door.

"Wait!" He followed closely as he escaped through the door way too, his arm close to catching him on the shoulder when he found himself face first to the canopy of his bed. He panted hard as he looked at his still aloft arm. He looked around in a panick. 'Am I finally awake? Please god show me that I am!"

**"ZERO! WAKE UP! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO GO TO SCHOOL!!"** Yuuki. There must really be a god.** "COME ON! I'M ALREADY LATE BECAUSE OF YOU SO YOU BETTER BE ALREADY GETTING YOU BUTT IN GEAR!"** He waited until he heard her stomp off until he finally dragged himself out of the bed. He was half way through buttoning the shirt of his uniform when he finally looked outside the opened window. His mouth opened just a bit as he saw the emerald trees and jade grass fields outside of the academy walls. He never saw that before.

_'Is it because..of him?'_ He didn't ponder on it long when he saw the same two eyes that feared and loved looking back at him from a dormitory window on the other side of campus. It was far enough to know that the owner of the eyes wouldn't seem him like this but close enough to see the calculating glint they held. They held a hypnotic message as if saying "Come here." but knowing that would be an issue and that he was going to be late for school he just shook his head and closed the window and curtians.

_'Nows not the time for me to be thinking about..what happened. I need to train today. I hope master will forgive me."_ He fully dressed himself and took his things not looking back toward the window and bed with much restraint and a shiver down his spine. _'I need to stop thinking....about him.'_

He was enjoying the lonliness when his friends from the guaridan class three came up from behind him and jumped making him almost throw all of them to the ground except for Yuuki who had taken a wide birth around them. Now all four of them, calmly though late for class, speaking about the up and coming weapons test. Zero was thinking on how he was going to pass the writing exams fighting when his friend slapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Guindal! You are so going to pass this test! You already know how to handle every weapon there is!" Everyone rioted in agreement and Zero blushed at the onslaught of compliments.

"Jeeze guys I might pass, but in the written portion of the test I'm going to die. You know I hate writing essays!" They all laughed at that and started to run as the bell rang again. "SHIT LAST BELL BEFORE THEY LOCK THE DOORS!!"

"BET YA WE'LL BEAT YA!!" As they raced off Zero felt a tickle at his ear and nearly spazzmed as a chill raked his body. He turned back at the hedge growth but looked back and began to putting on the steam. _'No more Kaname, that bite was the last.'_ But the small tickle at his ear, he couldn't help but feel as if it was a voice, his voice and his face reddened, blushing at the words he heard. "Good luck...my little angel."

___

I'm so sorry for the short chapter but continuing on like this would just seem a bit..well..wouldn't feel right for me. So just read Chapter 4 when it comes up okay?! ^_^ Thanks! Sorry again for the lateness and the shortness...PLEASE DON'T KILL ME..or hurt me..and if you do..just don't hurt my hands..I need them to type this all up. ^_^

Not saying this is an excuse but...the shortness might be becuz of the fever I got have way through..so..sorry! *bows*


	4. Complications

**Hello there! I'm back and ready to take control once again! I'm sorry, my muse for every story that I have written has all but packed and left. So I need all of your help. This personally was horrible. I couldn't get into it. When you review..and if you do that is, I would be welcomed to opinions and suggestions. It will greatly help and be greatly appreciated. Now..lets begin.**

**_______+++_______**

**Chapter 4**

**Unusual Exceptions**

**_______+++_______**

The owner of the eyes was astounded at what he just saw. The moving of the windows, the swishing of the curtains, the definat look. That..that BOY wasn't going to come to him! How dare that boy disregard his calling?! A proper Guardian can not disobey his master under any circumstances except on the battle field, and technically he wasn't his real guardian, but still! It's just not done that way. Kaname watched with a equal calm eye as he watched the same "boy" walk out with his friends laughing and talking about the upcoming weapons test. He felt a jolt of anger when one of his friends touched him on the shoulder but held it down as it was only a gesture to get his attention.

"Hey Gundal! You are so going to pass this test! You already know how to handle every weapon there is!" Everyone rioted in agreement and Zero blushed at the onslaught of compliments.

"Jeeze guys I might pass, but in the written portion of the test I'm going to die. You know I hate writing essays!" They all laughed at that and soon became clear of sight for Kaname to see.

"Good Luck then..my little angel." Letting the wind carry his message he decided to stay on there for a little while longer when Aidou appeared in his doorway looking very pissed.

"Where the hell were you last night?!" Kaname looked on impassively, not at all worried about the killing aura around the said blonde.

"What ever do you mean?" He closed the distance between them and closed the windows with a bang making the sills rattle and the curtains dance.

"You damn well know what I mean. Don't you start lying to me..or yourself." He raised his hand to cup the side of Kaname's cheek and carressed the flesh there. "Please don't lie..where were you?" Kaname pushed himself away from the carressing hand looking at the floor instead of the closed window.

"I was on business if that's what you want to know."

"Where exactly?" The annoyance in his eyes were crystal clear toward the blonde royal but he persisted, not caring that this royal had the potential to burn him. Literally.

"Where? When?" He had looked back up toward the blonde with a trained but fake look of innocence. That look always took Aidou's breath away but he kept his hard look, not giving up.

"After school. If I remember correctly you were right behind us talking to that..that low rank and then you suddenly disappeared. I had to ask the Blood Keepers where you were."

"Aww, I'm so happy you worry about me." His innocence melted to an annoyed glare. "But like I said before. It's none of your damn business." He was about to leave him there and just go to bed, tired from the conversation, when a strong arm pulled him back and then thrown across the lavish room. "What the Fu-"

Soon Aidou was on top of him pinning his head from both sides with his arms. "Stop playing shit. You went off to feed didn't you! You didn't come to me last night and it was your time to! You even said you were!" His blue eyes were tainted with a dark look making them a ocean during a storm. Kaname pushed him off roughly disgusted at the act he just tried.

"You..get out now!" He stood up and pointed at the door. "Didn't you hear me the first time?! **NOW!"** Aidou brushed himself off and tried to pick up the remaing pieces of his pride into a smug look. Walk slowly back toward the now standing Vampir'a he bowed swiftly but then came close to him, breathing hotly in his ear.

"You know I'm not dense nor stupid. I smell someone elses blood on your lips. I can feel it in your veins and I can see the power it holds in your eyes. I don't know who you went to. But I will make sure you never do it again. You have been in my bed for the last five months. Don't you dare think anything you do isn't my business." He left with a wind of foreboding making Kaname shiver unpleasantly. Closing the door with a slam he laid heavily on the bed but not being able to close his eyes. He stayed that way for a minute listening for the late sleepers walk in the hallway, picturing his face in his mind's eye and the power surging through his veins.

"Try it jackass. You have no idea the power the last member of the Gundal possesses. More than you can possibly imagine." With an annoying, back-of-the-head feeling he jumped back up, put on fresh clothes and ran out the door.

*--*

He sighed with relief as he finally finished the essay. With an indifferent look he turned it in and walked out of the stuffy, tension filled room. The only thing that was on his mind was getting a quick shot of caffine then get ready for the one on one match ups. As he turned to corner to the lobby he slammed into a soft yet toned body. "Watch it. Don't waste your energy more than you have to." Zero looked up to find L'Creen staring down at him with kind eyes. Zero eyes widened in shock and bowed very quickly.

"Master, I'm sorry! I didn't come to practice last night but I had business to do. This isn't an excuse I know, please forgive me." His master laughed loudly as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh you are such a worry wart sometimes! Your 'business' called telling me what you did. Apparently he did not mean to keep you from lessons but it was important." Zero felt his face reddening but he forced it down.

_'Damn that Vampir'a, if I had gone to training last night it would have helped me even more for the exams today!'_

"Hey Zero." He looked up quickly giving her his full attention. "I know you are stressing. Just go and take the field, believe me you will not lose today." L'Creen opened her messenger bag she always carried with her and took out a slick black box about as long as Zero's arm.

"Here, this is what I wanted to give you last night if you had come." He took it and gave it a good look down until finally opening it. Inside was a sword in a black scabbered, it's hilt glistening with black leather and gold detailing. On the scabbered it was even darker than midnight and the gold detailing formed a dragon and his name in the old language forming a back drop for the dragon. L'Creen smiled at the beauty and took it out of the box.

"Well, it's for you. Might as well take it then."

"Oh! Thank you Master! Thank you very much!" She smiled.

"You're birthday is this weekend and since I'll be gone by then, Voila!" Zero didn't dare take the sword out of its scabbered but he took the black leather strap and attached it to the sword, then like a belt he weaved it around his hips and made it tight. "Well, don't you look like a prince in black armor?" She giggled and took him into a deep hug. Her smell of oak and fresh grass sent a powerful wave of sanctuary through Zero and he hugged back quickly.

"You're so grown up. It's hard to imagine you're already in Twilight Class already. And next year Dawn Class, god where has the time gone?" Zero stepped back to get a look at his teacher. She hadn't aged at all, her light green eyes, her long light brown hair and her perfect tanned skin seemed unchanged from time.

"You will do well, my son. I know you will." She kissed him on the forehead and patted his back. "Now get outta here and prepare for the fight." L'Creen walked off leaving Zero feeling elated and proud.

'Do not worry I will make you proud of me. I will not fail you.' He walked off, his new weapon a pleasnant weight on his side when he met up with another person he hadn't expceted.

Kaname.

****--****

"Yuki! Come on girl! We only have an hour before the final part of the test! What are you doing?" What she seemed to be doing was talking to a corner and that made them worry about her sanity for a moment. Tests always put pressure on her but this was getting out of hand. Yuki turned and smiled at them cheefully.

"Oh don't worry I'm talking with Meyuki-kun!" They were looking at her with confused stares until a tall shadow fell behind Yuki. They all screamed and hid behind Sury. She pointed at the tall boy and got scared.

"Uh..who is that?" Yuki turned around and smiled up at the giant. "Oh don't worry about him. He's just really shy. Come on! Show yourself they won't bite! You need more friends anyway!" He didn't look like he was going to listen but after a few excruciating seconds he finally moved so they could see his face. Soon almost all three girls fell deeply in love. He nodded at all of them and bowed a little.

"Hello there. I'm Meyuki Zumbashi." His deep voice silky and smooth like water passing over stones. "Um...I too am in Twilight Class. Pleasure to meet you."

* * *

**Once again i'm sorry for the shortness but that's all my muse wanted to do today! **

**T_T **

**I'm sorry again but I will make it up to you all in chapter 5!**


	5. Times a Jealous God

**Hahaha This took so long! I'm sorry! I just noticed that my last update was like.. this summer! I'M SO SORRY! It's just that with school and marching band all other things. I'm just so sorry and for all of you this is what I have. A nice long chapter haha. Okay then! Lets go! Happy New Year too ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**… Times a Jealous God**

* * *

Zero didn't know exactly what to do. The purebred was standing there in black jeans and white button up that he almost didn't register the fact that Kaname seemed to be in pain. "Kuran? What happened?" He came closer but the pure blood seemed to flinch at the movement. Zero's concern spiked a new high. "What are you doing? You seem tired." Kaname seemed to give him a 'No shit' look but it soon faded away to a grimace.

"No, no. I'm all right. I remembered this morning that you had your tests today." Zero seemed surprised that the pure blood seemed to care about him. 'Or is this all a trick to get at my blood?' Kaname smiled, though it was filled with hunger and fatigue.

"You will do well. I know it." Zero smirked at this, though he was a tad embarrassed. The pure blood's statement made his heart flutter but he calmed it. He will not think like that today. Not when he was so close to Night class. "How do you know this?" Kaname smiled. He leaned in using Zero's sturdy shoulders as his grip and whispered hotly into his ear.

"Because I pick the best." He kissed softly under the ear then leaned back up though a bit tottery.

"Don't fail me Gundal. It's not just your pride on the line, but mine as well." Zero looked at him with wide eyes before he put on a serious face and bowed. "Yes sir." Kaname smiled a bit before loosing his balance and falling to the ground. Zero caught him before he fully hit the marble floor.

"So embarrassing… I am sorry for this." Zero looked at him with concerned eyes.

"You should be. If you just stayed in your bed instead of wishing me luck…" He caught himself before he sounded like some girl. Kaname looked at him too with eyes that glinted with disbelief. "I mean, you idiot. How am I suppose to protect you if you're going to act like this?!"

Kaname chuckled. "Well then, I suppose that means I'm just a burden. Isn't it?" Zero glared. "No! Just shut up and let me drag you to the infirmary like a good little charge okay?"

"Little? I'm taller than you."

"Yeah but I weigh more."

"Well of course. Just judging from your scent you at least eat fifty meals a day." Zero stood up and pushed him towards the wall.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?!" Kaname chuckled.

"If you don't want me to feed on you I think you should stop pouting like that. You're too cute." Zero felt like pounding him into that wall before he heard a warrior cry.

"HEY!!! ZEERRROOO!!" He turned around to find himself on the verge of being part of a mob. Yuki and the others were running up to him with huge smiles on their faces. "Hey Zero you need to meet our new…" Yuki stopped and gasped at the sight. Kaname eyes glinted with anger. How dare these simpleton just run up to his guardian? He then sniffed the air and looked at the man that towered over all of them. He arched an eyebrow then looked away. Zero on the other hand didn't know what to say from this very awkward situation.

"Uh… hey guys."

"ZERO! Why are you man-handling the Vampir'a Prince?!" The tall guy then pushed through them and grabbed Zero's shoulders. He pulled Zero towards him.

"Sir, I do not think you should do that. This man is dangerous. See how he looks weak? You could die from him." Zero glanced up at the new comer like he had two heads. He then gently got out of the man's grip and raised his eyebrows.

"Really now? You don't say?!" The group behind them giggled as Kaname smirked. "Look, uh… whoever you are, its really easy to point out a hungry vampire. That is why I'm taking him to the medical wing to get blood for him." The new comer seemed to shiver at the thought.

"Well I am very sorry. Would you like some help?" Kaname glared at the man, his eyes becoming very red. The man looked at him with passive look. "He looks very… unstable."

Zero looked at him. "Look whoever you are. You need to just back away and let me handle this." He went to grab Zero again but the boy grabbed his wrist pulling him back towards him, Zero's back resting on a broad chest. "Hey… let me go!"

Yuki finally managed to pull herself out of being a mute and grabbed the boys arm. "This is Meyuki Zumbashi. A new student here… Be careful Zero!" The silver guardian looked at his friend and smirked out of sarcasm.

"Yes Mistress Fangirl." He then picked up Kaname and led him away from the scene. "See what happens when you argue with me Kuran? Just shut up and let me take you to the medical wing."

Kaname didn't say anything on the way over to the medical wing and that bothered our young guardian. After getting to the wing and giving him some blood from a blushing and clingy nurse they finally had a moment's peace. Kaname glanced up at Zero and looked out the window.

"Today, during your exams, you are not to be touched, or willingly touch for that matter, by that Zumbaka or whoever else. Just stay clear unless you are moping the battle field with their feet then you can touch them." He didn't need to look at Zero to know his reaction. The guardian smirked a bit deciding that he might as well play with the noble.

"Aww… is someone jealous, jealous that someone else besides him touched me?!" Kaname growled like an animal backed into a corner.

"Do not play with me Gundal. You are mine you hear me? I marked you." Zero's eyes glistened with guilt.

"I know you marked me. You bastard… and that's why I didn't come to you this morning. Or why I wanted to run from you earlier, because you did that… because you took that right from me!"

"What?" Kaname interjected, being pissed off that he was being talked back too and was called a bastard. "Your neck virginity? Sorry, pal, but I think that tattoo already states that it's happened before me." 'Which makes me more pissed off.'

Zero bristled like a tiger being caught by a trap. "You ingnorant… NO! That marking! That Bel'mu! It was only to occur when a Vampir'a and his guardian had a mutual…"

"A mutual agreement under a full moon that the Guardian was forever his by blood and was only free from that bond in death. You think I'm stupid Gundal? I know what were supposed to do. I just didn't feel like waiting."

"Bastard." Kaname looked up at him to see his Guardian fighting back tears, his hands clenched into painful fists. At this same moment, he felt his heart being torn in two. The light from the mid-day sun gave Zero a fallen angel look. His hair took a bronze color and his eyes looked like liquid gold. Kaname's eyes lost that razors edge almost immediately and something else flashed in them, so quickly that Zero almost missed it. He wanted to walk away, not wanting to cry in front of him, not wanting to cry at all! But he just couldn't stand it anymore. Yes, the tattoo was because someone else marked him earlier in his life. That was his first mistake, to even let it happen, and it was a miracle that the school still let him enroll though it was already there. The fact that Vampir'a pointed it out was just… it shot through his pride like a knife through his heart.

He turned on his heel to leave, feeling a tear escape his eye, but his hand was gripped by another and was pulled back towards the Vampir'a. He closed his eyes not wanting to look at his face anymore before feeling soft fingers brush his cheek as though to wipe away the tear. He gasped and looked at the Vampir'a who had a unreadable look on his face.

"So this is what angels look like when they cry…when jealous devils say foolish things." Kaname's lips pulled into a half smile as he saw Zero's expression turned to shock. It was adorable how his lips pulled apart and his eyes widen. His tears seemed to dry up and he knew his angel wanted to bolt out of the room because he knew he was blushing.

"You idiot! Don't say things like that when you don't even mean them! Besides what if someone heard you! I would be punished for nothing." Kaname chuckled.

"That's my rule binding guardian. That school girl fluster almost made me think you've gone mad." He then gently pushed him away and stood up. "Now, as I intended I shall watch your performance against your "rivals". I hope you put on a good show for me. I mean, I'm wasting precious sleep time to watch you."

"Then why don't you go back to bed. No one's stopping you." Kaname smiled. "But hearing about your victories isn't the same as watching them."

Zero looked at him for a moment and then looked away with a scoff. "Whatever, bastard." Kaname smiled gently towards the window.

"If we're going to give each other pet names, then I think angel will just have to stay, hmm?" Zero wants again blushed.

"Don't even think about it!" Kaname chuckled and walked away.

"I have already and in many ways." He winked as he passed. "Oh by the way, _angel_, if that boy ever touches you again, that new student will be the new dead student." With that he disappeared leaving behind a faint chuckle and Zero once again shocked.

"KURAN!!"


End file.
